The New Order
.png |enemy= Jack Spicer Cyclops |wu= Wushan Geyser, Shen-Ga-Roo | series= ''Xiaolin Showdown episodes'' | season number = 2 | story number = 21 |epcount= 34 |music=Kevin Manthei | writer = Mark Zaslove | director = Mike Milo |editor= Christopher D. Lozinski |producer = Christy Hui | broadcast date = May 7, 2005 |network = Kids' WB |production code = 221 |prev = The Demon Seed |next = The Apprentice |video= 34 - }} "The New Order" is the thirty-fourth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Mike Milo and written by Mark Zaslove. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on May 7, 2005. __TOC__ Overview When Jack Spicer and the Cyclops trap Chase Young, Jack attacks the Xiaolin Temple and steals all of the Shen Gong Wu. Omi frees Chase to help them, only for Chase to try to mold him into the evil that he sees in him. Synopsis After trapping Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun, Jack Spicer and his old partner, Cyclops, take over his lair. He then proceeds to attack the Xiaolin Temple, stealing Shen Gong Wu from the vault with his new ability to control Chase's jungle cats. Even the four of them and Master Fung together cannot defeat all the cats, and the monks worry that they may never be able to guard the Shen Gong Wu again. Omi later sneaks off to Chase's hideout and releases Chase with the Reversing Mirror, believing that it is better for Chase to control the cats (an idea sharply vetoed by the other monks earlier that day), as well as secretly returning the favor he owed him from earlier. Chase's immediate response is to attack Omi. While they fight, Chase questions Omi's motives, suggesting to him that he is becoming more comfortable with evil acts. The fight is interrupted by the return of Jack, who panics when he sees that Chase is now free. However, the other warriors have also discovered Omi is missing from the temple, and they arrive at Chase's lair. Chase pretends Omi did not free him by challenging him to a Xiaolin Showdown, which Omi "wins." Omi is not sure if Chase had let him win on purpose, and he does not tell his friends what happened before the showdown. Revealed Shen Gong Wu The WuShan Geyser is a Shen Gong Wu that has the ability to wipe an opponent(s) memory. It was found within a desert. Its true power would not be seen until Saving Omi. }} The Shen-Ga-Roo is a Shen Gong Wu that has the ability to transform into a mystical Kangaroo. The user would travel in its pouch, much to anyone's dismay. It was found within a cave in China. }} Shen Gong Wu Tally Battles Showdown.png |type = Xiaolin Showdown |contest= Follow the Leader |prize= Mantis Flip Coin |competitors= Omi, Chase Young |wagers= Orb of Tornami, Shroud of Shadows |outcome= Omi wins |video= Xiaolin Showdown - Follow the Leader }} Follow the Leader To help Omi explain himself to his friends, Chase Young touches the Mantis Flip Coin that Omi is holding, starting a Xiaolin Showdown. Chase wagers his Shroud of Shadows against Omi's Orb of Tornami. The challenge is decided on a Follow the Leader Kung fu, and the first person to fall loses. When the showdown starts, stalagmites rise from the ground and ceiling in many shapes. Omi beings the contest with Jumping Tiger Hitting Monkey, but Chase easily copies. Chase does Bison Stomping Crane, and Omi is able to copy him as well. The two competitors continue to climb higher and higher, copying each other perfectly. Chase tries to fool Omi by doing Butterfly Fools Moth on Cyprus Tree and uses the Shroud of Shadows to hide a stalagmite Omi was about to fall him. Omi continues to fall, but grabs another stalagmite, staying in the game. Omi jumps down to a ledge, but he freezes Chase's ledge when he tries to jump down. Chase slips and falls to the bottom, losing the showdown. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 2 Category:Xiaolin Showdown